bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gōka Shimitsu
Gōka Shimitsu '''is a Shinigami formerly being a part of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13 and then being Exiled for an unknown reason, He currently lives in the Human World as a simple working man, He works in a resteraunt that serves chinese and japanese food. Apearance Gōka looks like a young man in his mid 20's, He has short brown hair, Black eyes, He wears a white shirt with a blue jacket on it that has pockets, Black pants with a brown belt holding them and brown shoes. When hes working at the resteraunt he wears an orange uniform with yellow linings going from the top to the bottom with a red tie, A white bandana on his forhead and white cooking gloves on each hand to serve the hot food, He wears blue jeans with a brown belt holding them and white shoes. When he leaves his Gigai and enter his Shinigami form, Gōka wears the standard Shinigami black kimono with an addition of a white line across the middle of Gōkas torso. Personality Gōka is usualy impatient and short tempered, Being easily angered by simply calling him "Stupid" or "Dumbass" and has a hard time wearing the resteraunt uniform because he thinks its stupind and embarrassing to wear an outfit like it, He also has an extremely hard time keeping himself from hitting someone who angers him because of his short temper and being impatient. Yet despite that, Gōka seems to be able to stay patient and keep his temper when hes in a fight unless he gets too angry to keep himself from doing something reckless such as attacking without thinking first or just charging without a plan. Gōka is also quite carefree and laid back sometimes not going to work lying and saying his sick not being able to come to work just so that he could get some rest from work, That also shows some laziness that he has despite his good shape and good skills in sports, Apparantly Gōka hates to work but has no choice because he would need it to have money to live in the Human World as it is different from the way it works in the Soul Society that might lead for the reason he got exiled. History Coming Soon... Abilities And Powers '''Vast Spiritual Energy: Gōka apears to have a vast amount of spiritual power that can be considered incredibly powerfull that it can literaly damage the area around him, The color of his spiritual energy is blue. Hakudo Master: 'Gōka is very dangerous in unarmed combat being very skilled with it despite his lazy and arrogant personality. *'Kick To Your Face: 'A simple yet powerfull kick which Gōka gives to his enemies and as its name implies, Gōka kicks his enemy in the face and no where else but the face. *'Shut Up: 'When Gōka is extremely annoyed by someone who talks to much he punches him in the mouth with a powerfull hit making there mouth swollen to that they cant talk anymore. *'Give Me A Break: 'Gōka attacks his enemy repeatedly with many kicks and attacks until he gets tired, Leaving his enemy injured with many wounds. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Gōka's strength is great enough to break a normal persons skull with enough force in his attack, He can also send a person flying to a far distance with one punch. '''Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: '''Gōka's agility, stamina, speed and reflexes are all enhanced to which he can react on time to nearly any surprise attack from an enemy. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Gōka's swordsmanship skills are near to a masters yet because of his laziness he hardly practiced so he couldve become a master swordsman if he hadnt been lazy, Yet his skills are impressive and good enough to rival a master swordsman. Zanpakuto '''Hidora '(Lit. "Hydra" ''in japanese): Is Gōka's Zanpakuto in its sealed form it looks like a normal katana with a black hand guard and a yellow tsubo. *'Shikai: 'Its release command is '"Roar" once its released its shape changes into a long black colored whip with red spikes on it, The tsubo and handguard stay the same. Shikai Special Ability: 'The special ability of Hidora is that it can become longer and shorter as Gōka wants it to be, The spikes on the whip can also become longer and shorter, Also it can fire spikes from the whip and the spikes grow back to where they were before they were fired, The tip of the black whip can open up like a mouth it is somewhat similar to a dragons head once it opens because of the shape with the whip as its neck and the openned mouth as its head, Once the Zanpakuto is damaged such as cut or broken like the meaning of its name "Hydra" it reforms back to normal but comes back with another whip bringing two whips as its similar to the actual myth of the Hydra that when its head is cut it grows back with another one. *'supaiku muchi (Lit. "Spiked Whip" ''in japanese): A simple attack in which Gōka sends his black whip at his opponent with its spikes grown longer, The spikes and whip are strong enough to destroy half a building. *'Utsu (Lit. "Shoot" ''in japanese): Gōka shoots many spikes from his Zanpakuto which are powerfull enough to pierce through the ground and continue going further and further deeper into the ground, That shows that the spikes are more powerfull than they apear. *'Anata o tōshite piāsu '(Lit. ''"Pierce Through You" ''in japanese): One of Gōka's strongest attacks in which he makes the black whip stright and sends it missiling towards his enemies piercing through them with ease, It apears to be powerfull enough to pierce through a steel door without any problem. *'Kare o taberu (Lit. "Eat Him" ''in japanese): Once Gōka opens the mouth at the tip of the whip he sends it towards his enemy to devour it, If it does devour Gōka's enemy it doesnt digest him but it only keeps it locked in its mouth and throws him away after wards crashing to the ground. *'Kanojo o taberu '(Lit. ''"Eat Her" ''"in japanese): basicaly the same attack as Kare o taberu only its used on a female instead of a male. '''Tsubasa no Hidora '(Lit. "Winged Hydra" ''in japanese): Gōka's Bankai which he is able of performing despite being lazy he still trained hard to be able of using Bankai and after succeding he decided to stop training thinking its enough. *'Bankai: 'When Gōka's Bankai is released it turns into a black gauntlet on his whole arm and continues to his whole upper body leaving his head, And right arm without being a part of the gauntlet armor, The back of the armor has two large dragon-like wings, The gauntlet on Gōka's arm grow four black whip with mouths having a similar apearance to a dragon's head only without any eyes, On each whip there are spikes on it and on both of Gōka's shoulders have one spike at each on of them. '''Bankai Special Ability: '''The special ability of Gōka's Bankai is quite similar to his Shikai's special ability with only the difference that when one of the whips is either cut off or destroyed in any kind of way, It reforms with two other whips thus Gōka gets three whips if one whip is destroyed, Yet the more whips he has the more spiritual energy it takes to use each whip, The whips' mouths can charge a spiritual energy blast that can cause a large amount of destruction depending on the number of whips used. *'Futtobasu '''(Lit. ''"Blast Off" ''in japanese): Gōka charges spiritual energy blasts from the mouths of his whips and fires them at his enemy, The destructive power of the spiritual energy blast depends on the number of heads. Trivia Gōka means "Hellfire" in japanese Gōka's apearance is based on Tatsumi Oga from Beelzebub Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Highestbounty123